The Muppets (2011)
for "Man or Muppet" in the category Best Song.]] The Muppets is the Muppets' seventh feature film, released in 2011. The film continues to be released in international cinemas. The script was written by Jason Segel and Nick Stoller, the writer-director team behind the 2008 film Forgetting Sarah Marshall; and was directed by James Bobin, co-creator of the HBO series Flight of the Conchords. The film started production in September 2010. Principal photography for The Muppets began on October 30, 2010 and concluded on February 11, 2011. Theatrically, the film is accompanied by a new short film featuring Disney and Pixar's Toy Story characters. The Muppets is also the Muppets' first Academy Award winning film, bringing home the trophy for Bret McKenzie's "Man or Muppet." It is the highest grossing Muppet film, not accounting for inflation (in today's dollars, The Muppet Movie holds this prize). The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the U.S. on March 20, 2012. Official Synopsis On vacation in Los Angeles, Walter, the world's biggest Muppet fan, and his friends Gary (Jason Segel) and Mary (Amy Adams) from Smalltown, USA discover the nefarious plan of oilman Tex Richman (Chris Cooper) to raze the Muppet Theater and drill for the oil recently discovered beneath the Muppets' former stomping grounds. To stage The Greatest Muppet Telethon Ever and raise the $10-million needed to save the theater, Walter, Mary and Gary help Kermit the Frog reunite the Muppets, who have all gone their separate ways: Fozzie now performs with a Reno casino tribute band called The Moopets, Miss Piggy is a plus-size fashion editor at Vogue Paris, Animal is in a Santa Barbara clinic for anger management, and Gonzo is a high-powered plumbing magnate. With secret, signature, celebrity cameos, "The Muppets" hits the big screen November 23, 2011. Songs The film features several original musical numbers, plus some classic Muppet songs and covers of popular songs (including those by Nirvana and Cee-lo Green). The film's soundtrack was released on November 21, 2011. *"The Muppet Show Theme" *"Life's a Happy Song" *"Pictures in My Head" *"Cars" *"Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard" *"Rainbow Connection" *"Back in Black" *"We Built This City" *"Me Party" *"Let's Talk About Me" *"Man or Muppet" *"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" *"Smells Like Teen Spirit" *"Forget You" *"The Whistling Caruso" *"Mahna Mahna" *"Lullaby of Birdland" *"The Muppets Pit Band Music" *"Bad to the Bone" *"Together Again" Production thumb|300px|right|Jason Segel and Kermit sent a video to Amy Adams in order to convince her to take the part of Mary. . Statler and Waldorf make a surprise appearance to trade banter with Segel and Fallon.]] Notes * References to ''The Muppet Show episodes include: :*Clips from The Muppet Show are used during Walter's origin story at the film's beginning - including the episodes featuring Steve Martin, Peter Sellers, and Julie Andrews, Madeline Kahn and Kris Kristofferson and Rita Coolidge. :*Various Muppet Show merchandise is seen in Gary and Walter's bedroom, including the 1978 lunchbox. :*Kermit's Office features photographs of Kermit with various Muppet Show guests, including Florence Henderson. :*Audio clips, including Kermit's introduction of Bob Hope and the announcer's "Veterinarian's Hospital" and "Pigs in Space" intro are heard when Kermit first enters the dilapidated Muppet Theater. :*The Muppet Telethon features a recreation of "The Muppet Show Theme." The number is rehearsed earlier in the film as well. :*Tex Richman says no one is interested in the Muppets' "Dom DeLuise and Julie Andrews hosts." :*Some of the Playhouse Video releases can be spotted on the TV and video rack while Walter watches the show. * References to The Muppet Movie include: :*The Standard Rich and Famous Contract is seen and used as a plot point. :*When asked how they find the Muppets, Kermit says, "Didn't you see our first movie? We drive." :*Gonzo and Camilla return to a career in plumbing. :*Mad Man Mooney's makes a re-appearance, now renamed "Mad Man Mooney's and Son." Sweetums is shown working there again and is once more forced to chase after the gang's car. :*"The Rainbow Connection" is sung. :*A copy of the 2005 DVD can be seen on a counter in "Life's a Happy Song". * References to The Great Muppet Caper include: :*Gonzo riding on top of the boxes in his plumbing building references him siting on top of chicken boxes during "Hey a Movie!" *References to The Muppets Take Manhattan include: :*Kermit and Piggy's wedding is alluded to. :*When Tex Richman reads in a magazine that the Muppets have gotten together again, Uncle Deadly and Bobo begin to sing the song. Later, Walter plays a few notes from it on a backstage piano. :*A copy of the DVD can be seen on a counter during "Life's a Happy Song". *References to Muppet Babies include: :*A Muppet Babies lunchbox in Gary and Walter's bedroom. :*Scooter was a computer programmer in Muppet Babies and now works at Google. *References to Muppets From Space include: :*A copy of the DVD on Gary and Walter's TV. :*Kermit is wearing the same pajamas in both movies. Development In 2008, Jason Segel and Nick Stoller pitched a concept for a Muppet movie to Disney Vice President Kristin Burr. The pitch was well received and the pair was offered a deal to develop their script. In March 2008, Variety first reported that Disney signed a deal with Segel and Stoller to create the next Muppet movie; with Segel and Stoller penning the script and Stoller attached to direct.Variety - Segel and Stoller Take on Muppets March 12, 2008 Segel has been very outspoken on his involvement, mentioning his role writing for the Muppets in many interviews and appearances. Drafts of Segel and Stoller's script, originally entitled The Greatest Muppet Movie of All Time!!! circulated. According to early drafts of the screenplay, the film would include celebrity cameos by Vince Vaughn, Jon Favreau, Christian Bale, Ben Stiller, Steve Carrell, George Clooney, Jack Black, Mel Brooks, Matt Damon, Anne Hathaway, Emily Blunt, Rachel Ray, Bob Saget, Lisa Lampenelli, Jeff Ross, and Charles Grodin.Ain't It Cool News - Script Review A cameo was also written for Elmo, but it was said it would've been too expensive.Exclusive: On the Set of the New Muppets Movie, Stein, Joel, Time In June 2008, Segel said: "I just turned in my first draft of the Muppets and I'm really excited about it. I think we're bringing them back. Hopefully it will fall right in the pantheon of The Great Muppet Caper, Muppets Take Manhattan, Muppet Movie, you know, we're trying to make one of those.""[http://www.movieweb.com/news/15/29115.php Jason Segel Spills More About His Muppet Movie]", Movieweb.com. June 8, 2008. Stoller commented on the film in a 2008 interview: In his March 20, 2009 appearance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Jason Segel talked about his love for the Muppets, and his then-current work on the script for the next Muppet movie. Statler and Waldorf appeared in the audience to heckle Fallon and Segel. Early versions of the script described Gary and Walter as "a ventriloquist and his puppet who's alive and wants to be a Muppet." Later versions described Walter as a nondescript, brown puppet. Said Jason Segel: "We also did have a great trick where at the end I wrote that Kermit is like, 'And I’m so happy that you guys liked our telethon. As a matter of fact, we’re going to relaunch The Muppet Show starting this fall on ABC.' ABC was like, 'What are you talking about? Take it easy, kid.'"Bibbiani, William. Jason Segel Talks 'The Muppets', CraveOnline. November 22, 2011. According to the Blu-ray commentary, the note they got back from Disney said "Nice try." While early reports said Stoller would also direct the film,Variety - Segel and Stoller Take on MuppetsNick Stoller interview in January 2010 James Bobin was hired to direct the film."'Flight of the Conchords' co-creator will direct Disney's Muppet movie". The Hollywood Reporter's Heat Vision blog, Heatvisionblog.com. January 29, 2010 David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman became producers for the film. The first table read of the script took place in May 2010.Chud.com May 18, 2010 In July 2010, the team involved with producing the movie met with creative heads at Pixar to fine-tune the script.ABC News "Disney Picks Pixar's Brains for Muppets Movie" by Borys Kit Walt Disney Pictures originally announced a Christmas 2011 release for the film, but in December 2010 the release was announced for Thanksgiving 2011. On October 15, 2010, it was announced that Amy Adams, Rashida Jones and Chris Cooper were nearing deals to join the movie. According to a report on Hollywood.com, "Segel will star in the lead role, with Adams as his girlfriend. Jones takes the role of an ABC executive. Cooper plays the villain, a greedy man who wants to drill for oil underneath the studio. And he also has a personal vendetta against the Muppets: he never thought they were funny." Segel discussed composer Bret McKenzie's involvement in a January 2011 interview. Segel said that he had considered writing the music himself but thought he might not be able to do it right. Segel said: "I'm good at writing songs that are allowed to just be funny; They don't need to have a tremendous amount of musical merit, but these Muppet songs have to be great. The lineage of the Muppet songs, things like Rainbow Connection and all that, it's not a job for an amateur. McKenzie really knows what he's doing, and his songs have just been beautiful."Truitt, Brian. "Hi-ho! Jason Segel the 'Muppet' movie star here", California Chronicle. January 4, 2011. In a 2011 interview, James Bobin revealed that early scripts included a different ending, where it's revealed that Tex Richman was really Kermit in a human suit, having made up Tex's plans so that the Muppets would get back together.Spinoff interview with James Bobin Many Muppet characters that had not been seen in years were rebuilt for the film. According to Muppet designer Stephen Rotondaro; "A lot of stuff was recreated, some puppets had gone missing—like Marvin Suggs [the Muppet Show musician known for playing an instrument made of living balls of fluff]. At this point, there are bibles, so everything’s patterned and labeled."D23′s Inside the Muppets’ Workshop Although the film used traditional puppets instead of computer-generated characters, there were several visual effects shots in the film, allowing the traditional characters to do things that they had not been able to do before. Visual effects producer Janet Muswell Hamilton spoke of finding the right balance; Filming Production started in September 2010 and filming began on October 30, 2010. The November 12, 2010 issue of Entertainment Weekly featured a 2-page spread about the new Muppet movie. The article featured a summary of the film's concept along with quotes from Segel and Bobin. It also included the first photo of Walter, who up until then had never been seen, along with new photos of the Muppets and the movie's co-writer/co-star Jason Segel posing at a mock table read for the film. A second version of this publicity photo was released including James Bobin, Nick Stoller, and Bret McKenzie. The exteriors of the Jim Henson Company Studio Lot (the former Charlie Chaplin Studios) were redressed as Muppet Studios in November 2010 for the filming of The Muppets. Mickey Rooney filmed a cameo for the film in November 2010. Mickey Rooney and Muppets Ricky Gervais, Kathy Griffin and Billy Crystal filmed cameos in January 2011. Hollywood Boulevard was closed for two nights on January 18th and 19th to film the final musical number. The shoot involved Amy Adams, Jason Segel and multiple Muppets singing and dancing in front of the El Capitan Theatre, with several rows of backup dancers and dozens of extras and Muppets filling the busy street.Lussier, Germain. "[http://www.slashfilm.com/set-photos-the-muppets-hollywood-boulevard/ Set Photos: The Muppets Take Over Hollywood Boulevard]", Slashfilm. com. January 18, 2011. The Los Angeles Times reported that Kermit will once again sing one of his signature songs, The Rainbow Connection to resurrect classic material, but also to show his range as an actor, as he says he's very dramatic in the film. In an interview Kermit said Segel's "a big kid," and added that "the only problem is he's very tall, so I have to do most of my scenes standing on boxes. He's 6-foot-3, 6-foot-4, and I'm only about 18 inches high." Kermit also said he's excited to be back in the movies: "Not only is it a big project but we get to be big on the screen. It's good for all of us except Piggy. She's not crazy about being any bigger." McIntyre, Gina. "2011 Movie Preview: 'The Muppets'", LA Times. January 16, 2011. Scenes which take place in Paris were achieved through the use of green screen.Breznican, Anthony, "'The Muppets': No nudity for Jason Segel. Kermit, on the other hand ...", Entertainment Weekly, 30 March 2011. Other scenes, including Kermit reprising "Rainbow Connection" in a rainstorm, were filmed on a sound stage.Cieply, Michael, "Disney Reviving Muppets Franchise With Movie This Fall", New York Times, 9 April 2011. Principal photography was completed on February 11, 2011.Disney's new Muppet movie finished filming last Friday - announced at The Walt Disney Company's 2011 Investor Conference On April 26, 2011, a second unit film crew traveled to Reno, Nevada to film some exterior shots. Including a scene in the Bonanza Casino parking lot with some Muppet characters, and a small shot looking into the casino.head rgj.com On July 24, 2011, the film crew returned to Hollywood Boulevard to film some re-shoots in front of the El Capitan Theatre with Jason Segel, several Muppets, and extras.Photos: 'The Muppets' Visit Hollywood Amy Adams was not available for the re-shoots, so her stand-in was on the set.Toughpigs.com Credits * Director: James Bobin * Writers: Jason Segel and Nick Stoller * Producers: Martin G. Baker, John G. Scotti, Jason Segel, David Hoberman, and Todd Lieberman * Associate Producer: Bill Barretta * Original Songs: Bret McKenzie * Original Score: Christophe Beck * Choreography: Michael Rooney * Cinematography: Don Burgess * Costumes: Jim Henson's Creature Shop * Muppet Designers and Builders: Puppet Heap Cast know, Tex Richman (Chris Cooper) and his associates have a secret plot.]] ;Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Beaker, Statler, Rizzo, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Marvin Suggs, Animal * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf, Kermit Moopet * Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the Prawn, Bobo, Mahna Mahna, Muppet Gary, Behemoth, Whatnot * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Miss Poogy, Wayne * Matt Vogel as Sgt. Floyd Pepper, Camilla, Sweetums, 80's Robot, Lew Zealand, Uncle Deadly, Rowlf Moopet, Janice Moopet, Crazy Harry * Tyler Bunch as Fozzie Moopet and Thog * Peter Linz as Walter ;Additional Muppet Performers *Bruce Lanoil, Michelan Sisti, Paul McGinnis, Greg Ballora, David Barclay, Tim Blaney, Kevin Carlson, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kristin Charney, Nathan Danforth, Alice Dinnean (as Afghan Hound and Wanda), Julia Gunn, BJ Guyer, Tanya Haden, Patrick Johnson, Sean Johnson, Len Levitt, James Murray, Michael Oosterom, Karen Prell, Mike Quinn, David Skelly, Andy Stone, Art Vega, Alex Villa, Chase Woolner ;Human Cast * Jason Segel as Gary * Amy Adams as Mary * Chris Cooper as Tex Richman * Rashida Jones as Veronica (CDE Executive) * Alan Arkin as Tour Guide * Bill Cobbs as Grandfather * Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe * Ken Jeong as "Punch Teacher" Host * Jim Parsons as Human Walter * Eddie Pepitone as Postman * Kristen Schaal as Moderator * Sarah Silverman as Greeter * Eddie "Piolín" Sotelo as TV Executive * Raymond Ma as Elderly Asian Man * Shu Lan Tuan as Elderly Asian Woman * Donald Glover as Junior CDE Executive * Dahlia Waingort as TV Executive * Michael Albala as TV Executive * Jonathan Palmer as Reporter One * Don Yanan as Reporter Two * Julia Marie Franzese as "Punch Teacher" Kid * Cameron Kasal, Justin Tinucci, Alex Long as Laughing Kids * Gunnar Smith as Gary age 6 * Connor Gallagher as Gary age 9 * Justin Marco as Gary age 13 * Aria Noelle Curzon as waitress ;Cameo Performances By * Jack Black as himself (uncredited) * Emily Blunt as Miss Piggy's receptionist * James Carville as himself * Feist as Smalltown USA resident * Whoopi Goldberg as herself * Selena Gomez as herself * Dave Grohl as Animool * Neil Patrick Harris as himself * Judd Hirsch as himself * John Krasinski as himself * Rico Rodriguez as himself * Mickey Rooney as Smalltown USA resident Notes * Rob Corddry, Billy Crystal, Ricky Gervais, Kathy Griffin, Sarah Hyland, Sterling Knight, Wanda Sykes and Danny Trejo filmed cameos; however, their scenes were cut from the final film. These cameos were all included in the bonus features of the film's Blu-ray release; additionally, Sykes and Trejo's scene was featured in the film's "The Fuzzy Pack" teaser trailer. * Although uncredited, veteran Muppet performer Jerry Nelson can be heard as the announcer during The Muppet Telethon. * The Disneyland Band makes an appearance during the "Life's a Happy Song" number at the beginning of the film. * The film references Jim Henson on several occasions - his image appears in Kermit's office and on a street banner in front of the theater, and his birth date is given as the date of installation on the theater's curtain rail system. * Though uncredited, Greg Berg (who provided voices on Muppet Babies) can be heard as a crew member counting down to the start of the telethon, while director James Bobin appeared on-screen in the control room during that scene. Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters'' :80s Robot, Afghan Hound, Animal, Beaker, Beauregard, Behemoth, Bobo the Bear, Camilla, Chickens, Crazy Harry, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Fozzie Moopet, Fozzie Bear, Gary, Gonzo, Janice, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Muppaphones, Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, The Snowths, Statler and Waldorf, Sweetums, The Moopets, The Newsman, The Swedish Chef, Uncle Deadly, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Zoot *''Background Muppets'' :Atrics Drummer, Babies, The Barbershop Cactus Quartet, Beautiful Day Monster, Bertha, Big Mean Carl, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Crocodile, Droop, Dr. Julius Strangepork, The Early Bird, Frackles, Frogs, Iguana, James Bobin Muppet, Lips, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mo Frackle, Monkeys, The Mutations, Nigel, Nigel the Conductor, Penguins, Pokey, Rabbits, Rats, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Sheep, Singing Food, Thog, Trumpet Girl, Whatnots, Yolanda the Rat Promotion . Piggy arrives via motorcycle.]] in a spot for Alamo Rent a Car.]] See: The Muppets Promotion * Posters ** Domestic ** Foreign * Trailers ** Green with Envy ** The Fuzzy Pack ** Being Green ** First official trailer ** The Pig with the Froggy Tattoo ** Second official trailer ** The Final Muppets Parody Trailer *Commercials ** AMC Theatres ** Alamo Rent a Car ** Cravendale ** Orange ** Underwriters Laboratories ** Wonderful Pistachios * Other video ** TV spots ** Film clips and interviews ** Appearances * Magazines ** Entertainment Weekly ** Disney twenty-three ** Wired ** In Style ** New York Magazine ** American Way ** Delta Sky Magazine Promotional stills Image:Greatest_Muppet_Telethon_Ever.jpg Image:Muppets_2011_group_shot.jpg Image:Muppets2011-badguys.jpg Image:The_Muppets2011_Wanda_Sykes.jpg Image:Brushing_teeth.jpg Image:Muppets_2011_kermit_gary_mary.jpg Image:Muppets2011still.jpg Image:Muppets2011stillpiggy.jpg Image:Muppets_meeting.jpg Image:Walter,_Gary,_Mary_Hollywood.jpg Image:Theatergroup.jpg Image:Rowlf_Hammock.jpg Image:Kermit,_Piggy,_Fozzie.jpg Image:Kermit,_Piggy.jpg Image:Themuppets2011still_kerpiggy.jpg Image:TheMuppets-Gary-Walter-Christmas.jpg Image:20111120-WALTER-slide-ZHZ3-slide.jpg Image:Themuppets2011still_kermit.jpg Image:Themuppets2011still_kerpiggy2.jpg Image:Themuppets2011still_kerpiggy3.jpg Image:TheMuppets-2635077397.jpg Image:TheMuppets-2505595541.jpg Image:TheMuppets-2798041826.jpg Image:TheMuppets-326617207.jpg Image:Rainbow_connection_duet.jpg Image:The_Great_Gonzo.jpg Image:TheMuppets-836_D_09896_R.jpg Image:Maurice.jpg Image:TheMuppets-836_D_19153_R.jpg Image:TheMuppets-836_D_06969_R.jpg Image:TheMuppets-836_D_00246_R.jpg Image:TheMuppets-836_D_21162_R.jpg Image:TheMuppets-836_D_03870_R.jpg Image:beakerscroll.jpg Image:kermitbobbybenson.jpg Image:muppetsclean.jpg Image:Kermit_02.jpg Image:TheMuppets-Finale.jpg Image:muptelewalter.jpg Image:kfindingcelebs.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Still-TheElectricMayhem.jpg Behind the scenes photos Image:The-Muppets.Chair.png Image:Walter-Segel-Adams-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Capture8.png Image:Piggy-Scooter-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Gonzo-choking-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:StudioAttraction-list-Muppets.jpg Image:2010-Set-(IMG 4030).jpg Image:Segelmovie-nov29-walter1.jpg Image:Bunsen-Beaker-Zoot-Janice-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Kermit-Beaker-Zoot-Segel-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:PeterLinz-Walter-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Linz-Walter-Adams-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Amy-Adams.jpg Image:Walter-set2.jpg Image:TM-KathyGriffin-BillyCrystal-Newsman-Scooter.jpg Image:Tsott_150111.jpg Image:Mickey-rooney-chair.jpg Image:Walter-face-on.jpg Image:TM-Piggy-Kermit-Walter-Mary-Gary.jpg Image:Piggy-kermit-walter-too.jpg Image:DocDownload.jpg Image:Coopermuppetsmovie.jpg Image:Muppetmoviegang1.jpg Image:Muppetsmovie134.jpg Image:Muppetsmoviekunis1.jpg Image:Muppetsmoviebleeding113.jpg Image:MuppetsHwood8.jpg Image:Simon_rhee_piggy.jpg Image:TM-RickyGervais-Scooter-KathyGriffin.jpg Image:MuppetsHwood7.jpg Image:TheMuppets-JasonSegel-31stBirthday-Surprise.jpg Image:Ttmuppets2011bts.jpg Image:Muppets2011bts1.jpg Image:Muppets2011bts2.jpg Image:Blvd1.jpg Image:Blvd2.jpg Image:Blvd3.jpg Image:Blvd 4.jpg Image:Blvd5.jpg Image:Blvd6.jpg Image:Blvd7.jpg Image:Blvd8.jpg Image:Blvd9.jpg Image:Blvd10.jpg Image:Blvd11.jpg Image:Blvd12.jpg Image:Blvd13.jpg Image:Blvd14.jpg Image:Blvd15.jpg Image:Blvd16.jpg Image:Blvd17.jpg Image:TheMuppetTelethonTheatre.jpg Image:ReshootOutsideTheElCaptaineTheatre.jpg Image:TheMuppetTelethonPoster.jpg Image:TheMuppetsReshootBigNightElCaptainTheatre.jpg Image:TheMuppetsReshootBrightLights.jpg Image:SweetumsReshoot.jpg Image:WalterReshoot3.jpg Image:WalterReshoot2.jpg Image:SweetumsWalterReshoot2.jpg Image:SweetumsWalterReshoot.jpg Image:WalterReshoot.jpg Image:ReshootsOutsideTheElCapitanTheatre.jpg Image:TheElCaptainTheatreMuppetTelethon.jpg Image:WalterReshoot4.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-TheaterTour-ReunitingF&K.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Pictures-Gonzo-Floyd-Animal.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-EarlessPiggy.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Ninjas-Walter-Lew.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Cleaning-Curtains-BalconyBox.jpg Image:Muppets_01-sm.jpg Image:Muppets_02-sm.jpg Image:Muppets_03-sm.jpg Image:Bts_themuppets2011_kermit.jpg Image:Walterpuppeteers.jpg Barbershop_set.jpg‎ Rainbow connection behind the scenes.jpg File:Rainbow_connection_bts_2.jpg Telethon behind scenes scene set up.jpg Image:Telethon sign.jpg Image:Filming_man_or_muppet.jpg Image:PeterLinz_JimParsons.jpg MissPoogy-BehindTheScenes.jpg Merchandise and tie-ins :See The Muppets (2011) merchandise Several books based on the film - I Am Kermit the Frog and Meet the Muppets along with a junior novelization - were released in October 2011. The Muppets: The Reusable Sticker Book and The Muppets: Theater Stage Set were also released as a direct tie-in to the movie. The film's soundtrack was released on November 21, 2011 from Walt Disney Records. A series of plush dolls - including a doll of the film's new Muppet, Walter - were released by the Disney Store. OPI produced a line of Muppet nail polish during the 2011 holiday season, to tie-in in with the release of The Muppets. SpiritHoods produced a line of Muppet hoods featuring Kermit, Miss Piggy and Gonzo, as part of the SpiritHoods Kids line, to promote the release of the film. A set of ''The Muppets'' PEZ dispensers will be released featuring Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, and for the first time, Animal. The Muppets made promotional tie-ins and cross-promotional material for AMC Theatres, Alamo Rent a Car, Cravendale, Google+, miniclip.com, Orange, Underwriters Laboratories, Wonderful Pistachios and Yamaha. Awards ;Academy Awards WON *Best Song: Man or Muppet - Bret McKenzie, Peter Linz (as Walter) and Jason Segel ;Broadcast Film Critics Association Award WON *Best Song: Life's Happy Song - Bret McKenzie, Amy Adams and Jason Segel NOMINATED *Best Comedy *Best Song: Man or Muppet - Bret McKenzie, Peter Linz (as Walter) and Jason Segel *Best Song: Pictures in My Head - Chen Neeman, Aris Archontis, Jeannie Lurie and Steve Whitmire (as Kermit) ;The Comedy Awards NOMINATED *Comedy Director, Film - James Bobin ;The Dorian Awards (Gay and Lesbian Entertainment Critics Association) WON *Best Campy (Intentional or Not) Film of the Year ;Georgia Film Critics Association Awards WON *Best Original Song: Man or Muppet - Bret McKenzie, Peter Linz (as Walter) and Jason Segel NOMINATED *Best Adapted Screenplay - Jason Segel and Nicholas Stoller ;Golden Reel Awards WON *Best Sound Editing: Music in a Musical Feature Film - Lisa Jaime '' and ''Richard Ford ;Golden Tomato Awards WON *Best Reviewed Kids/Family Film ;Houston Film Critics Society WON *Best Song: Life's Happy Song - Bret McKenzie, Amy Adams and Jason Segel ;Indiana Film Journalists Association Awards NOMINATED *Best Film ;Kids' Choice Awards NOMINATED *Favorite Movie *Favorite Movie Actress: Amy Adams ;Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards WON *Best Song: Man or Muppet - Bret McKenzie, Peter Linz (as Walter) and Jason Segel ;Phoenix Film Critics Society WON *Best Live Action Family Film *Best Original Song: Life's Happy Song - Bret McKenzie, Amy Adams and Jason Segel ;Satellite Awards NOMINATED *Best Motion Picture, Animated or Mixed Media *Best Original Song: Life's Happy Song - Bret McKenzie, Amy Adams and Jason Segel *Best Original Song: Man or Muppet - Bret McKenzie, Peter Linz (as Walter) and Jason Segel ;Saturn Awards NOMINATED *Best Fantasy Film ;Sierra Awards WON *Best Original Song: Man or Muppet - Bret McKenzie, Peter Linz (as Walter) and Jason Segel ;St. Louis Gateway Film Critics Association Awards NOMINATED *Best Comedy *Best Music *Best Adapted Screenplay - Jason Segel, Nicholas Stoller and Jim Henson ;Utah Film Critics Association Awards NOMINATED *Best Adapted Screenplay - Jason Segel and Nicholas Stoller ;Women Film Critics Circle Awards NOMINATED *Best Family Film Possible sequel :See The Muppets 2 Advance screenings *The Muppets World Premiere, Saturday, November 12, 2011 *Museum of the Moving Image, Thursday, November 17, 2011 *The Muppets' Fan-A-Thon Screenings, Saturday, November 19, 2011 Sources See also * The Cheapest Muppet Movie Ever Made! - another film in development by Walt Disney Pictures around the same time as "The Muppets." Based on a treatment developed by Jim Henson, Frank Oz, and Jerry Juhl, the film was mentioned as being the next movie for the Muppets at the D23 Expo in September 2009. It was later set aside in favor of Segel and Stoller's The Muppets script. * ''The Muppets'' World Premiere * Similarities between It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie and The Muppets External links *Official movie site *German site *ToughPigs.com "The Segel Saga: A Timeline of “The Muppets”" ;Reviews *Muppet Mindset review by Ryan Dosier *Savannah Film Festival - Director’s Choice: “The Muppets” delights old fans and new *Cinema Blend.com review *Beyond The Trailer review *ToughPigs - A Not-Very-Spoilery Review of The Muppets by Ryan Roe *ToughPigs - A Totally Spoilery Review of The Muppets by Joe Hennes *The Hollywood Reporter review *Variety review *The Boston Globe review *Rolling Stone review *DVDDizzy.com review Muppets, The Category:The Muppets (2011)